


Calcium Carbonate

by ThorNoFinn



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, I just wanted some sexy time with him, Modern age with Stone world twist, No Plot/Just Porn, Oral Sex, Senku is tutoring you, Vaginal Fingering, brief mention of blowjobs, cum art??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorNoFinn/pseuds/ThorNoFinn
Summary: The only way you seem to learn is with an empty head and full mouth.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Calcium Carbonate

**Author's Note:**

> \- Self indulgent  
> \- failed attempt at making a short one shot  
> \- I’ve been listening to WAP on repeat so I guess that’s my inspiration for this

༄༄༄༄༄

Senku slowly pulled his hips back, fingers tightening in the coils of your locs as he tugged your head to look up at him.

He gave you a soft smile of adoration, eyes twinkling as they subtly scanned your cum painted figure. He was proud of you. So, so proud that his cock twitched in agreement.

"We're almost done, okay? Doesn't that make you happy? One more question and you can finally cum too," his voice was as soothing as it was teasing, doing nothing but fueling the fire that burned in the pits of your stomach, "think you can handle one more question?"

Senku chuckled when you eagerly nodded, the pleading look in your eyes slowly chipping at his once resolute resolve.

"Ok then, next question; there are four uses for calcium carbonate, what are they?" He quietly asked, question hanging on his tongue before gently rolling into your ringing ears.

You shut your eyes in silent consideration, mulling your memory in search of the information he had told you just days ago. You couldn't exactly focus though, seeing as Senku began to rub your scalp to (as he claims) help jog your foggy memory. The action was gentle, completely opposite to the harsh tug he had inflicted on you moments ago.

You soon found yourself humming and being carried away by the tender gesture, all but forgetting about what you were initially supposed to be doing.

"C'mon," he forcefully pressed his fingers into your scalp, "give me four uses of calcium carbonate."

The authority dripped from his tongue like venom, words stinging upon impact. He wasn't asking you anymore, he was demanding. You moaned in annoyance, mind now buzzing, racing to find an answer for whatever he just mumbled towards you. 

"I- um- farming right?" Your first answer came as a stutter, tripping over the flimsy words as the weight of his cock resting on your lips made it harder to speak.

Senku gave a haughty smirk from above, slyly revealing to you that your response had been correct.

A wave of pride swelled within your heaving chest, pleased that you were able to make the boy proud once again. A small sense of entitlement sneaking its way into your prideful mixture unbeknownst to you. You were starting to feel as if your actions called for a well deserved reward for displaying such good academic behavior.

Your knees ached, body sore as you greedily tried to scoot closer to the scientist, silently hoping that the action would cause the thick flesh of his cock to return to its righteous home that was your mouth.

Senku gave a small 'tsk' in response before yanking your head back, his cock slipping from your lips because of the aggressive tug.

"Give me three more uses for calcium carbonate and I'll give ya what'cha want." He teased, throwing his suggestion into the already heavy atmosphere as if he was making a simple barter.

You watched as the taunt flesh dangled just out of reach. The angry red color of his throbbing tip mocking you and your hellish predicament.

"N-next is um," Senku gripped his cock, impatiently waiting for you to finish, "that thingy—you know—the thing!"

He threw his head back with a soft groan, eyes clenched as ripples of pleasure washed over him. You watched in jealousy as he continued to masturbate in front of you. He was distracting you, sidetracking your thinking so he could drag out this moment. 

"I don't know what 'thing' you're talking about. C'mon, I told ya this three days ago." He gritted, eyes still shut as dopamine surged through his thumping veins.

You resisted the urge to roll your hazed eyes. Yeah, of course Senku told you the answers a few days ago during your last 'tutoring' session, but how were you supposed to remember that? In fact, how were you supposed to remember anything from that day? 

You were so fucked out of your mind at the time that you were only able to faintly recall the kisses that the male trailed down your stomach as he returned to eat you out for the third time that day. The moment was hell, nerves on high alert as you became acutely aware of each lick, nibble, and swipe of his tongue and teeth. He was relentless, eagerly following your hips whenever you tried to pull away because the pleasure became too much. Once again, the moment was hell, but damn did you love every second of it.

"Please Senku! I can't remember. C-can I get a different question!" Your begging was like music to his tingling ears, hands speeding up as the sound of your shameless pleas cheered him on.

He bit his bottom lip in considerations, pondering over whether to acquiesce to your request or not. He was ready to cum again, dick twitching at the feeling of being so stuffed. He had failed to notice your hands that snuck their way between your slick thighs, the skin glistening from your own arousal, mind more focused on where he was going to aim next.

Senku mulled over his next set of actions. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he ended this session just a bit earlier, right? You had already shown well enough that you learned much from his last teaching session, your cum drenched figure being all the proof he needed.

"Fine," he sighed out, hands tightening around his swollen cock, "you get a new question."

The boy could've laughed at the twinkle that appeared in your eye had it not been for the fact that he was seconds away from busting.

"New question; your face or your mouth?" The squelching sound from his rapidly moving hands were beginning to echo around the room. Damn, he needed you to hurry up before he decided on his own.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Face. Or. Mouth." Each word was punctuated by a specific jut of his hips as he continued to fuck himself silly with his hand.

Realization slapped you in the face as his words settled in. He was asking where you wanted him to cum the most. You almost thought the gesture could be considered sweet, now thinking of the boy as some sort of gentleman.

You let your actions speak for you, tongue sticking out and laying flatly so he could shoot directly into the back of your parched throat.

Senku's hands sped up once again, throat clogged with groans as he opened his mouth to release some sort of sounds that showed his pleasure to let you know (not that you couldn't already tell) that he was enjoying himself just as much as you were.

"You're exhilarating you know that?," he squeaked, eyes rolling to the back of his head once he caught you toying with yourself, "real fucking exhilarating."

With that, he came, hips stuttering and brain malfunctioning as he let out a loud wail. His cum hitting the back of your throat with a soft 'splat' before slowly dripping down your awaiting esophagus.

Senku allowed himself to fully ride out the feeling of emptying out after being full for so long, sighing as he fell back onto the floor. He was splayed out in a star fish like manner as his chest heaved, trying his best to recover from the out of this world orgasm he just experienced.

"S-senku!" You whined. You hadn't had the chance to feel as great as he had yet and it was beginning to become physically painful. The boy seemed to have forgotten all about you and your excruciating predicament.

He lazily lifted his neck to look in your direction at the call of his name, eyes damn near bulging out of their socket when he saw you knuckles deep in your own cunt. He could feel his once flaccid dick rising again, thoughts of fucking you until tears littered your exhorting eyes filling his mind.

Senku slowly crawled towards you until he was hovering above your prone figure, eyes subtly admiring the dried cum that decorated your tattered chest.

"One last question, can you do that for me? One more question and I'll devour you until you're numb." He brought his hands to wrap around your flickering wrist, pulling it away so he could see you in all your aroused glory.

You keened a soft moan at the feeling of his breath cooling your heated core. You hadn't heard a word of what he said, but you sure as hell felt it.

"Who's the best boyfriend and teacher in the whole world?" He joked, planting a fat, wet, tongue included kiss on the small bundles on nerves that had you arching.

"S-senkuuuu~" you answered with a stuttering moan, legs wrapping themselves around the scientist's head and erasing any chance of escape. He chuckled at the action, the sound vibrating through your shaking body. Senku wouldn't have moved even if you payed him. He was going to follow through (like always) and make sure you had an even better orgasm than he did because, wow did you set the bar high.

"10 billion points to the pretty lady below me," he added his fingers into the tantalizing equations, relishing in the python grip that tried to greedily suck him in as he slid his fingers in and out.

Senku lifted himself to hover above your quaking frame, fingers still attacking your fluttering core. He examined your fucked out expression, eyes closed, tongue lolled, and drool pooling down the side of your chin. It was a sight to behold and the boy thought you looked beautiful. He couldn't think of anything else he would like to admire in the moment.

"You're beautiful ya know that?" He gave a chaste peck to your forehead, the action quite unbefitting for the situation, but still welcomed nonetheless.

You snorted at the compliment. "You're such a plebe sometimes." 

The comment was cut short by a soft sigh of relief. You were close and he could feel it.

Senku laughed along with you. You were right, his words were cringey but he felt as if the moment called for it. Plus he meant it. You seriously were gorgeous.

He decided to end the moment with a searing kiss, tongue slipping past your plump lips and colliding with your own. You moaned in content, tasting yourself from earlier as he guided his thumb to press directly onto your throbbing clit, rolling the digit around and enjoying the moan he got in response.

"Senkuuu," you broke away from the breathtaking kiss, "the answer is mortar!"

With that, you came, a loud cry of pleasure ripping through the heated air, one that Senku couldn't quite enjoy because he was confused. He watched your shivering frame with wide eyes, riding you through your high with speedy fingers.

Once settled, you fluttered your lashes open, a smile gracing your satisfied figure. 

"Oh! And the last two uses for calcium carbonate are soap and gunpowder!" You answered proudly, twitching a bit when Senku pulled his hand away from your core, fingers drenched.

You watched as the boy licked his hands clean, tongue swiping between the creases of his knuckles to make sure he didn't miss a drop. You shyly looked away, feeling yourself get turned on again though you knew you were well spent. Any energy in your body was currently hiding and refusing to come out.

"Heh? So you knew the answers all along? I'm starting to think that you played me here." Senku jokingly complained, bopping your nose and moving to find a cloth to wipe down your stained body.

"What? Of course I knew the answers! I just couldn't remember at the time because *someone* had their dick in my mouth ." You answered back, petulantly crossing your arms across your chest.

You heard a laugh from down the hall, foot steps making their way back to the bedroom.

"It's not like you didn't like it," he raised a brows in your direction to further his point, "plus that seems to be the only way I can get you to actually focus. I'm starting to think you only asked for my help as an excuse to have sex with me."

You laughed at his accusation, neither denying nor approving the audacious claim.

"I don't need an excuse to fuck my boyfriend," you gave him a side eye as he gently patted down your painted skin, "buuuut, if I did then using tutoring wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Senku sighed at your response, throwing an eye roll your way.

"Tutoring is a decent idea though I suggest just outright asking me next time. It's 10 billion percent the better option." He threw the now used rag somewhere onto the floor, joining the pile of clothing that was there.

"Dually noted! Next time I'll just tell you I want to suck your dick instead of making such an elaborate scheme to do so."

Senku scoffed at your lewd statement but said nothing in response. His mind already reeling with images of your next session, eyes closed in silent pleasure.

Ok, he'll admit, maybe tutoring you wasn't such a bad excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks for sticking to the end!  
> \- I can literally write a thousands oneshots of Tutor Senku and not get tired. The idea of him in that position is literally the hottest thing ever


End file.
